destined_dynasty_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Xalden Valentime
''Xalden Valentime Race :Guardian , Espada , Human Birthday :November 16•Age : 18 - 23 Gender :Male •Height :(formerly) 170 cm •Weight :61 kg (134 lbs.)2 (formerly) 66 kg (145 lbs.) •Blood Type : Tri - Blood •Professional Status : Single •Home town :Utopiya (EIDEN) .Earth / Balhaven .Nexus '''First Appearance :{Deep} ep# 89' Status : Alive •Go by’s: •• Azure Knight • Death Dealer• Demon •Man-Raya • Wonder Boy Natures Personality As a child, Xalden was very kind and loving towards his family and respectful to his elders such as Saber and Kreed . He was very proud of being Demonic Knight's son and older brother to his sisters and had a strong desire to emulate them, desiring his father's approval to go out all the time. This changed after his kiddnapping and death, turning Xalden into a cold, cynical and arrogant young man, becoming a self-titled Hero dedicated to killing all special types restoring peace to the world. After training under Vincent for 5 years and joining the Core 5 years Xalden had become a cold and calculating individual, being completely dedicated in his one desire to kill Special types to create better world for everyone that his own life didn't matter to him. By severing the ties Tesshomaru said bound him, Xalden was seemingly willing to kill Azuraya just to prove a point at how much he had changed. Due to his newfound abilities, he retained his habit of underestimating his opponents, rushing into combat without clearly understanding their abilities and suffering for it, though he would occasionally acknowledge his mistakes. Xalden had also developed a strong sense of pride in his Family, Despite this, Xalden was not above making bonds with those around him, becoming the Leader and forming a new team that he viewed and doing everything in his power to protect them until it was time to kill them. History Due to his behavior arguing with his sister, he was eventually set on monitor duty. However, Xalden, one day herd of a man name tommy being set up by his own name members the V-corps on being left to die in a bomb infortration against Len que Kindom. Overjoyed the fact this was his chance to seek out tommy and prove to his father he can help out and take care of himself in the world, he would use all the skills Rex taught him to find Tommy. Finding tommy just in time before a factory was set to blow, "the man in the Hoodie" emerged, who would kidnap and savagely beat the boy before leaving him a storage warehouse with a bomb. The bomb exploded, killing him.However sometime after, he was revived by Vincent Valentime, an act in which angered Rolo Snizel because vincent used the lazerous pool thats forbidden and secret Gward peoples. He also pleaded to Alexandra Gate way, his wife, that he will train the boy and raise him to success pass his own sons mistakes. Abilitys Xalden starts off as weak and not used to fights, with a body that has muscles and flexibility. He has poor reflexes, reflecting his terrible athletic skills like his mother his age . Despite this, he is shown to be very adaptive and a quick learner. He is highly intelligent having the ability of learning martial arts in a short period of time like his Father through martial arts and strict training from Rex and Vincent, making him a competent fighter above the average level. Despite the Reserrection, Xalden seems to lack the sense of other mana energys that can differentiate between other warriors like his mother, although he is shown to be unaffected by Ghoul-Detecting machines. After being trained by Vincent and accepting that he himself is different from others all the knowledge and skills he learnt are put to use, he became capable of easily dodging quick attacks, his reflexes and strength were greatly enhanced becoming capable of defeating Zageen with ease, and later defeating Rolo with similar ease, breaking half the latter's bones in the process. Also his regenerative ability was greatly enhanced, being able to heal a broken leg or dislocated fingers in a matter of seconds dued to his imperal arm "Goul" that was given to him from the Silver Hawk . Xalden is also a tactical combatant, his intelligence and improvisational abilities allow him to challenge foes far more powerful than himself.. Joining the Core, he is a skilled Investigator having managed to climb the ranks from Rank 3 to Rank 1 within a few two years without relying upon his Covevenus and heromi abilities. He has received training from both Silver hawk and Motoko , both exceptional Investigators that have molded him into a talented individual. William describes him as an "Ace", and his skill earned him the illustrious Azure Knight. As an Investigator, he shows great competence in criminal investigations and is a strong combatant in battle. He has been noted by Associate Special Class A to to move in a similar fashion as Silver Hawk, which is proof of their sparring sessions' results. After Taking Vincents eyes, he is able to hold his own against Vane himself , becoming an S-rated fighter. While required to avoid using his orginal powers, as the Azure knight when using them he displays a high-level of control over the shape of his Mana. He is now able to shape individual tentacles into three-fingered claws, or create a sword in the same fashion that the Silver hawk used.